Balada hidup dan lainnya
by puddleofsad
Summary: Chap 3 : Kopi Manis Tanpa Gula [EXO CHENMIN (GS)] " Ini adalah kisah dua cangkir kopi yang bertemu di sebuah kedai. Waktu itu, hujan turun seperti anak panah berjumlah ribuan yang ditembakkan dalam satu waktu. Sekali turun, sekali itu reda. Jika Tuhan menghendaki sebuah pertemuan, bagaimanapun caranya itu pasti terjadi, bukan?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Kawin lari (Yoonmin | BTS) GS

* * *

Kumpulan cerita dari 'Balada Ching-Ching, dan balada lainnya' dari Maggie Tiojakin

 _Balada ke empat : Kawin Lari, Si pemuda dan si gadis_

 _Dua remaja memutuskan kawin lari. Pergi ke Las Vegas naik bus Greyhound. Separuh jalan, mereka sadar tak ada jalan kembali._

* * *

 _[BGM : You Are My Everything – Gummy]_

* * *

Menumpang bus antar kota, Greyhound, di pagi hari buta sementara penumpang lain terbuai dalam tidur dikursi mereka masing-masing, pemuda itu meregangkan tubuhnya di samping seorang gadis yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela dan berkata, "Tidurlah."

Si gadis menatap refleksinya sendiri di jendela, lalu melihat bayangan pemuda disampingnya, kepala yang tersandar di pundaknya, berat hidup mereka yang tampat kelewat ringan di tengah gelapnya malam. "Mimpi apa kau barusan?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku tidak bermimpi." Jawab Yoongi, dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut, menguap, mengusir kantuk. "Aku hanya setengah tertidur karena suara-suara bising tadi."

"Suara bising apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Entahlah," jawab Yoongi. "Tadi aku mendengar ada suara-suara aneh."

Si gadis menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah lapisan aspal jalan tol bernuansa keabuan bergulung dibawah bus mereka, ke arah garis putus-putus berwarna putih yang memanjang dan mengulur dan hendak meraih batasan langit, serta ke arah bohlam-bohlam kecil berwarna orange yang menitiki setiap garis itu agar semua pengemudi dapat melihat jalur mereka dengan jelas di tengah malam kelam atau hari berkabut.

Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan mata, tak peduli bahwa si gadis masih terjaga.

"Jam berapa kira-kira kita tiba di Las Vegas?" tanya Jimin.

"Sekitar dua sampai tiga jam dari sekarang," jawab Yoongi lemah, "Sudahlah kau harus beristirahat."

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi pendeta disana?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kita tidak akan pergi ke gereja," hardik Yoongi kesal, membuka matanya sebentar untuk melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti merasa cemas?"

Jimin tidak pernah tahu caranya berhenti melakukan apapun. Saat teman-temannya memberi peringatan tentang wanita-wanita lain Yoongi, dia tidak pernah berhenti mengencaninya; saat dia memergoki Yoongi tengah berciuman dengan putri tetangga, dia tidak pernah berhenti menginginkannya; ketika mereka bercinta di jok belakang mobil sewaan, dalam perjalanan ke Maine, ia tidak berhenti mengatakan kepada Yoongi agar lebih mencintainya; ketika ia duduk di ruang praktik dokter dan dikabarkan perihal janin dalam kandungannya, ia tidak mengentikan kehamilannya; dan ketika yoongi melamarnya di atas ranjang, saat tetesan air hujan jatuh menimpa mereka dari atap yang bocor, dia tidak berhenti percaya bahwa semua kejadian dalam hidupnya telah diatur oleh Yang Kuasa.

"Kamu yakin ingin melakukan semua ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Jimin! Kau membuatku kesal sekarang," jawab si pemuda dengan mata terpejam. "Berapa kali harus kuyakinkan dirimu?"

"Kita benar-benar akan memulai hidup baru," gumam jimin.

"Bukankah itu yang kita inginkan?" tanya yoongi.

"Kamu sadar 'kan dalam waktu tujuh bulan aku akan melahirkan anak kita?" ujar jimin. "Bahwa ini nyata, bukan main-main belaka?"

Si pemuda terdiam sesaat, lalu, "Aku bisa jadi ayah yang baik."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu caranya jadi orang baik."

"Kenapa kau ingin memancing amarahku?" tanya si yoongi.

Jimin menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paru nya dengan udara kosong, dan melepasnya dengan pelan, hati-hati. Napas pemuda di sampingnya terdengar terburu-buru, seperti banteng, seradak-seruduk—karena kebiasaannya merokok, minum-minuman keras dan bergadang. Si pemuda tidak suka dinasihati tentang kebiasaannya merokok, minum, dan bergadang. Yoongi bilang seorang pria harus diberi kebebasan untuk hidup sebagaimana ia mau, karena kalau tidak ia akan merasa terperangkap, ingin lepas. Jadi Jimin berhenti menasihatinya. Yang dia harapkan hanyalan agar Yoongi menginginkannya.

"Aku takut," kata Jimin, tapi Yoongi tidak lagi mendengarkan. Ia tertidur, mendengkur dengan pelan. "Aku sangat, sangat takut."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi—kekasihnya, melihat dagu Yoongi yang terjatuh di atas dada, wajahnya yang ditekuk. Ia ingin sekali bersembunyi di dalam lekukan wajah Yoongi untuk selamanya.

Yoongi mengigau, bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan di bawah kelopak mata, terjebak dalam mimpi. Jimin melarikan jemarinya di antara helaian rambut si pemuda, menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari, dan bertanya-tanya tentang mimpi yang sedang menguasai alam bawah sadar Yoongi, tentang segala hal yang dialami si pemuda tanpa kehadirannya, dan menginginkan, membutuhkan, mendambakan pengalaman yang sama, meski hanya untuk sedetik saja.

Ia mengecup kening Yoongi, ,merasakan hangatnya, lembutnya.

"aku mencintaimu," kata Jimin.

* * *

GIMME REVIEW PLEASE ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Balada Ching-ching—Jihoon (SoonHoon)

"Heh, pendek, minggir!" Seorang bocah berusia 17 tahun mendorongku dari belakang sambil meluncur di atas papan _skateboard_ miliknya. Aku nyaris jatuh terjerembab di pinggir jalan. Bocah itu tertawa dan menghilang di balik tikungan. Aku mengutuknya dalam hati.

Nama bocah itu Soonyoung, dan kami sudah seminggu ini resmi menjadi teman sekelas. Dia adalah siswa SMA tertua di kelas 11D , gara-gara dua tahun berturut-turut rapotnya kebakaran dengan nilai di bawah rata-rata, hingga sekarang ditempatkan satu ruangan bersama adik-adik kelasnya. Dalam hal pelajaran, Soonyoung tidak pernah peduli untuk mengikuti intruksi guru. Tujuannya masuk sekolah setiap hari tak lebih untuk membunuh waktu, daripada bengong di rumah dan di celotehi orangtua, salah satu anak berandalan yang tak sungkan mengulang tahun pendidikan, yang bercita-cita jadi bos mafia atau tukang palak profesional.

Terus terang, kehadiran Soonyoung membuatku salah tingkah, tidak tenang. Selama jam pelajaran ia selalu beraksi seperti badut dan melontarkan sederet lelucon garing, hingga dikirim ke ruang kepala sekolah dan diceramahi panjang lebar sampai jam pelajaran selesai.

Tiba di penghujung jalan, aku berbelok ke kanan dan menatap ke arah gedung sekolah yang tampak sudah terlampau tua dan perlu perbaikan. Bahkan dipayungi langit biru penuh awan, gedung itu terlihat lelah dan tak bergairah. Halaman depannya diselimuti debu dan lumpur kering. Catnya sudah terkelupas sana sini.

Kulirik jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan, pemberian ayah beberapa tahun lalu. Saat ini pukul 6.55—jam pelajaran pertama. Biologi, segera dimulai. Aku telat.

"Selamat pagi, Jihoon," sapa _sonsaengnim_ ketika aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, agak menyindir karena aku telat lima menit. Napasku terengah, tadi nyaris tak boleh masuk oleh satpam yang berjaga di pintu gerbang. Keringat bulat memenuhi dahi. Aku tersenyum kaku. Malu.

Aku mengangguk ke arah beliau, buru-buru mengambil tempat di meja kosong di belakang kelas. Kursi langgananku diduduki siswi lain yang tengah asyik bergosip tak mau diganggu.

"Psst." Desis itu memanggilku dari sebelah kiri. Aku menoleh, membuka tas ransel yang telah kusandarkan di atas meja. "Pssst."

Soonyoung.

Matanya yang sipit terlihat melebar menatapku lekat-lekat. Senyumnya tergores dibibir. Mencemooh. Lalu ia tertawa, entah kenapa—disusul oleh kawan-kawannya yang mendadak melirik ke arahku.

Ada sesuatu dikursiku. Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Mengirimkan sejuta sensasi dari bokong hingga ujung kaki. Membuat kepalaku berdenyut, jantungku berdebar hebat, bulu kuduk berdiri. _Gatal. Gatal. Gataaaal_. Aku terlonjak dari kursi, ingin menggaruk sekujur tubuh. Gatal. Tawa Soonyoung semakin menggelegar memantul ke seisi ruangan. Kini semua mata memaku sosokku. Aku ingin terbang, lari, pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Gatal menjalar ke punggung, tangan, leher, kepala, bahkan mulut.

"Apa yang kau taruh dikursiku ?!" tanyaku dengan suara memelas, menggaruk sekuat tenaga. Telinga, bibir, perut, lutut.

Soonyoung mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, tak percaya. "Aku?" Ia memutar kepala, menyeleksi sekelilingnya, sebelum kembali menatapku. "Kau tau kan aku tidak mungkin menyelakainmu."

Mereka takut menyentuhku, enggan tertular penyakit gatal-gatal. Tubuhku kini merah penuh cakaran kuku. Seperti orang _sarap_ aku menggaruk, rambut acak-acakan, ujung kemeja menjuntai keluar, mataku nanar antara kesal dan sedih.

 _Sonsaengnim_ memanggilku agar maju ke depan kelas, bersama-sama kami akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan, tapi beliau pun enggan berada di dekatku, dapat kulihat dari getaran bibirnya, kerut di dahinya, dia jijik melihat bintik-bintik merah yang menjajah kulitku.

"Mau dibantu garuk?" tawar soonyoung, sebelum aku melangkah maju ke depan kelas. Ia tertawa lagi, lebih keras, lebih puas. Ku bayangkan jarum perak panjang nan tajam tumbuh di kepala dan wajahnya, menembus pori-porinya, lidahnya terjulur dan meneteskan air liur merah, seperti seekor anjing neraka, aku menangis sesenggukan, berlari keluar dari ruang kelas. _Sonsaengnim_ memanggil namaku berkali-kali, tapi aku tak peduli.

Esok harinya, Soonyoung menghampiri meja tulisku saat bel sekolah berdering menandakan waktu istirahat. Aku pura-pura tak peduli, memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas ransel.

"Makan siang, yuk," ajaknya tiba-tiba. "Aku yang traktir."

"Tidak," jawabku ketus. Ia berdiri tepat disampingku hingga aku tak bisa keluar dari belakang meja. "Minggir."

"Wah, wah, wah," Soonyoung menggeleng, menyelipkan sebentuk pensil ke belakang telinga. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Lengan kemejanya ke atas persis berandal. "sudah bisa menyahut kau."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dari kursi, "Permisi."

"Mau ke kantin, kan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Kok ketus begitiu?"

Aku menyelempangkan tas sekolahku di pundak, lalu memaksa keluar dari belakang meja, mendorongnya, tak sengaja mencium bau tubuhnya. Campuran keringat kecut dan harum parfum. Aku berjalan cepat melintasi ruang kelas hingga ke pintu keluar, menelusuri koridor menuju kantin sekolah. Soonyoung membuntutiku.

"Sekali ini saja, Ji," pintanya memelas, setengah berlari menyusul langkahku. "Besok-besok tidak lagi deh."

"Ti-dak. Mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Di kantin, aku bergabung dengan teman-teman kecilku—Wonwoo dan Junghan. Kami masing-masing memesan semakuk _jajangmyeon_ dan segelas liang teh. Di lapangan basket, Soonyoung menggiring bola ke tiang lawan. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan ditempa sinar matahari siang. Rambutnya lepek terbasuh keringat. Ototnya tegang saat ia berlari.

Ketika bel kembali berbunyi nyaring, menandakan akhir jam istirahat, aku beriringan berjalan ke kelas bersama Wonwoo dan Junghan. Tiba-tiba Soonyoung muncul dihadapanku, kemejanya basah kuyup, wajahnya banjir keringat, dan dengan siap mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, di depan banyak orang, mendaratkan ciuman di bibir. Aku terhuyung, kaget, tak siap, keringatnya menempel di pipiku. Ia tersenyum. Di sekelilingku siswa-siswi bertepuk tangan, bersiul, bersahut0sahutan. Wonwoo dan junghan menataoku takjub, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku ingin menghilang ke dalam tembok.

[END]

* * *

Helloo, saya kembali dengan chap 2 dari balada kehidupan huhuhu

Err, saya lupa mengatakan, setiap chap berbeda cerita dan berbeda pairing, kemungkinan bisa oneshoot / drable daaaaan tidak ada sequeeeel hahaha

karena biasa saya remake dari berbagai macam novel yang saya punya hehe

saya suka remake karena saya tau diri saya belum bisa membuat cerita fanfic seperti author lainnya :"

.

.

Soooo, untuk chap selanjutnya ada request mau pair siapa ?

.

.

Review?

.

.

THX AND LOVE


	3. Chapter 3

**KOPI MANIS TANPA GULA, _Hujan Matahari by Kurniawan Gunadi._  
**

 _ **Kim Jongdae x Kim Minseok**_

 ** _GS , oneshoot_.**

* * *

 ** _Jika Tuhan menghendaki sebuah pertemuan, bagaimanapun caranya itu pasti terjadi, bukan?_**

Ini adalah kisah dua cangkir kopi yang bertemu di sebuah kedai. Waktu itu, hujan turun seperti anak panah berjumlah ribuan yang ditembakkan dalam satu waktu. Sekali turun, sekali itu reda.

Aku berlari-lari kecil di antara atap toko, merapatkan badan di antara tembok menghindari percikan air dari trotoar kota. Tas terangkat di atas kepala untuk menghindari siraman air yang cukup deras meski atap-atap telah berusaha menahannya.

Aku berhenti di sebuah kedai kopi di ujung jalan, menyelinap masuk untuk sekedar menikmati mesin penghangat ruangan dan minuman penghangat badan. Kopi.

Secangkir kopi arabika murni, pahit sekali rasanya. Butiran kopi yang belum tergiling halus masih menggenang di permukanan. Maklum, ini kopi tumbuk tradisional. Aku mengambil meja di samping jendela besar, berupa dinding kaca yang membatasi antara jalan dan kedai.

Hujan.

Aku baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko buku. Kemeja lengan panjang dan rok panjang ini menyulitkan ku mengambil langkah ketika menghindari percikan air.

Aku lebih mencintai buku-buku ku daripada baju ini, aku bungkus rapat tiga buah buku itu dengan balutan syal hijau _turquoise_. Aku masih berjingkat-jingkat sambil merapatkma badan di dinding, berusaha mencapai mobil yang diparkirkan di ujung jalan sana.

Jauh sekali. Hujan sepertinya makhluk paling tidak pengertian. Bukannya reda, sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Derasnya bertambah minta ampun, aku melindungi bukuku dengan mendekapnya. Rambutku basah oleh percikan air di atap-atap toko yang tinggi.

Sebuah kedai kopi dengan aroma khasnya mengundangku untuk masuk, sekedar mengeringkan badan dan menikmati kopi. Apa salahnya? Secangkir kopi tumbuk robusta. Disediakan sepasang gula untuk pelengkap, gula putih dan gula merah.

Astaga, rasis sekali gula ini, sampai-sampai dibedakan warnanya seperti ini.

Tempat duduk telah habis, tinggal disuduh ruang sana.

Seorang perempuan muda terlihat bersusah payah menghindari hujan. Seandainya dia anak-anak, tentu saja dia akan bermain di bawahnya. Tetapi tidak, perempuan muda ini cantik dan menarik. Dia mendekap sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Mungkin saja dia akan mampir ke sini.

"Maaf Tuan, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Aku terperanjat. Berusaha memahami situasi, tidak butuh lama untuk menjawab.

"Tentu saja, kursi itu kosong."

"Terima kasih."

Perempuan muda itu kini duduk dihadapanku. Rupanya dia membawa buku dalam dekapannya tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli bahwa aku ada di depannya.

"Mau gula untuk kopinya, Tuan?"

Aku kaget.

"Oh, terima kasih, tidak usah. Kopiku sudah manis, manis sekali malah."

Aku tersenyum.

 ** _Ada banyak cara untuk mengawali pertemuan dan Tuhan memiliki seluruh caranya._**

Aku meletakkan gelas kopi di meja setelah meminumnya sedikit.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin duduk sejam di sini tanpa kata-kata dengan perempuan asing di depanku. Aku memikirkan awal pembicaraan yang baik.

"Gula merah itu lebih baik dari gula putih, Dokter," kataku tiba-tiba.

Perempuan itu menghadapkan pandangannya. Rupanya buku anatomi yang dia bawa membantuku sedikit.

"Gula merah ini sejak awal memang warnanya merah, sementara gula putih ini ada kemungkinan dicampur pemutih agar terlihat lebih menarik. Bahkan jika gula putih warnanya mendekati merah, harganya tidak lebih baik dari gula putih bersih atau justru dipaksakan untuk menjadi putih dengan pemutih tadi."

Perempuan itu masih diam, mungkin heran dengan laki-laki aneh yang mungkin saja saudagar gula yang hendak memulai promosi.

"Namaku Jongdae, jangan panggil aku dengan nama Tuan," kataku sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Perempuan itu sedikit kaget sepertinya.

"Minseok," katanya lirih, tanpa membalas uluran tanganku.

Aku kikuk. Ah sudahlah, aku menarik kembali tangannku. Sepertinya pembicaraan selanjutnya akan buntu.

Aku diam sejenak, merasa salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan nama _Minke_?"

"Ah?" perempuan itu bertanya balik. Aku menunjuk pada tumpukan buku yang dia beli. Tetralogi Buru, buku ketiga.

"Tentu saja kamu sudah membaca buku pertama dan keduanya sebelum membeli buku ketiga, bukan?" aku berusaha tersenyum, semoga bukan salah topik.

"Cinta bisa mengubah kehidupan seseorang secara tiba-tiba, tidak peduli dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Kadang cinta membuat perjalanan hidup seseorang tidak logis. Jika kita mempertanyakannya, mungkin kita perlu bertanya pendapat orang lain tentang diri kita ketika kita mengalami cinta itu sendiri. Mungkin saja kita juga dianggap tidak logis."

Aku menganguk,obrolan singkat dengan jeda yang panjang. Sebelum kami memutuskan menikmati kopi kami masing-masing.

Reda. Perempuan itu berdiri, beranjak lebih dulu.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku bukan dokter, Jongdae. Biku anatomi ini milik temanku. Terima kasih sudah menemani minum kopi."

Perempuan itu pergi, membiarkanaku tersenyum berusaha menahan malu. Bodoh, aku lupa bertukar kartu nama. Aku memperhatikanya keluar kedai dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil VW merah diujung jalan.

"Semoga besok hujan lebih deras tepat di jam yang sama," aku bergumam dalam hati.

"Pelayan," aku memanggil pelayan untuk meminta _bill_ kopi tadi.

"Tuan, kopinya sudah dibayar oleh Nona yang tadi," Pelayan itu mengatakan dengan sopan.

Aku tertawa dalam hati, tentu saja perempuan itu kini tahu kalau kopi yang aku minum ini kopi pahit. Aku menepuk jidat, tertawa sendiri.

* * *

 **[END]**

* * *

 **RNR PLEASE :')))))))))))))))))**


End file.
